


Once Upon A Doll

by Hush_Puppy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dolls, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_Puppy/pseuds/Hush_Puppy
Summary: You walk into a small thrift shop, bored out of your mind and with cash to spend, you look around.Coming face to face with a wall of very detailed dolls wasn't what you expected... But there was certainly something captivating about the little porcelain people...[The list of characters, fandoms, and chapters will get bigger if only you lend me your help. Feel free to request characters or give me an anime to watch so I can add some of those characters. I'm open to all ideas]





	1. Introduction!

_Hello! I'm the author!_

 

_This your story, you'll get to pick which doll you'll continue your story with. Some dolls you'll take two, or another will weasel its way into your story._

 

_You're wondering, how the hell are you gonna ship me with a doll you nutjob?_

 

_They'll become animated. I promise._

 

_Yes, you can give me new animes to watch and I can add characters from there. I'll probably be adding them by myself though, so you most likely won't need to worry about that!_

 

_Now hurry along. I'm sure they can't wait to meet you._

 


	2. Pick A Doll, Any Doll!

_VVVVRT VVVVRT_

_VVVVVRT VVVVVRT_

_"The time is 7:50! Today's forecast is clear skies with a high of 76 and a low of 54. There's a 40% chance of rain, so don't forget your umbrella!"_

Rolling over onto your side, your eyes glanced everywhere wearily. Blinking the groggy feeling away, vision slowly clearing up. Your hand slipped up to grab your phone, praying that if you shut it off maybe you'd be able to wake up 5 minutes from now on your own. For a split second, you seriously contemplated listening to that internal demon telling you to turn the alarm off and make like your favorite alarm setting, snooze. Then it hit you like a bag of rocks. Of course! Today was your off day! You could afford to sleep in an extra hour or two...

How you desperately wished that your body agreed with your mind. It was like your brain was begging to go back and catch a few Z's, while your body growled for some type of nutrition. As if on their own, your legs slipped off your bed and dragged you to the kitchen, fingers practicing the routine of pulling open your fridge. Snatching up the container of coffee grounds, you realized that there was hardly enough in the red Folgers container.

"What a bother... Guess I ought to just leave the house completely today. I can stop and grab a coffee at Dunkin Donuts or something." You muttered to yourself, already slamming the fridge closed.

On your way back to your bedroom, you toss the empty coffee grind container into the recycling bin then making a mental note to take the trash out to the dumpster as well.

  Entering the bedroom, you stripped from your pajamas and tossed them into a corner, obviously not caring at all about the perfect mess that was your bedroom. Not quite sure what to wear today you grabbed a pair of overalls and a yellow top. It was rather simple, but the shirt was a soft velvety texture. Your overalls had rips in them for the added aesthetic as well, however, gave you a bit of struggle as you buttoned them. But what would you put on your feet for the day... Sneakers seemed to be an obvious choice. But there was a chance of rain, so it might ruin them. And heels would get uncomfortable... Uggs were cute with overalls and all, but they were cloth as well. 

There was one option that was both convenient and adorable.

**_RAINBOOTS!_ **

So you pulled on a pair of mismatched socks, then shoved your feet into the rubber boots, stomping about in them for a moment to adjust to the strange feeling. After you'd declared yourself ready, you left... For the bathroom that is. What? Did you really think you would be able to leave without brushing your hair? 

What are you? An animal?

So you brushed your hair out, combing it through afterward just in case. Then you left, completely forgetting to brush your teeth. What was the point if you were just going to eat something in 10 to 15 minutes? On your way out of the house, you snatched up your keys from the rack next to the door and walked out before realizing your wallet was still in your bedroom. So you opened up the dirty door of your apartment and entered the house once again. Your boots made soft scuffling noises as they dragged across the hardwood floor of your kitchen and then your bedroom. Having left the bedroom door open you saw the Legend of Zelda wallet almost immediately. As you shoved it into your pocket you clicked off the fan that had been running since last night.

Finally, finally, finally, you had made it out of your home, locking the door enthusiastically as you bounded down the concrete steps afterward. You hadn't been bothered to go back into your house once you realized that you left your raincoat inside your closet. Or that your phone was still hooked up on the charger. All that was on your mind was getting coffee and then doing some exploring.

But it seemed as though coffee would need to wait, as you spotted quite the little shop right around the bend. You would've missed it had you not seen a lady walk out with a large crate and some guy followed behind her with a few garden gnomes in his arms. Something about the shop seemed compelling... Oddly compelling enough to leave behind the thought of coffee.

The sidewalk on the way to the small thrift store was oddly uncluttered, clean, and would have been absolutely empty had it not been for the lady and her gnomes. Something seemed so strangely mystical, even as you opened the doors. It was just like any other thrift shop. There were clothes, children's toys, vases, silverware, dishes, etcetera.

But the more she walked around the more strange things she found. There was a whole bookshelf of only Doctor Suess books. Next to it was two naked mannequins. Then just a whole row of neon green stuffed animals and that was the only color. So, eager to get away from the weirdly displayed items, you stumbled into the room.

Needless to stay, this one wasn't better at all. It was a room filled top to bottom in shelves, and on those shelves were the most detailed dolls you've ever seen in all of your life.

Their hair was so elegantly done, curled, cut, tailored specifically to them, accenting what they were wearing perfectly. It was mind baffling to you how they each seemed to have a personality without even living. Their small posable porcelain bodies spoke a million words as they all held something or had a very detailed jacket.

Some of them had matching jackets over a sweater or tank top. Which by god, was absolutely nuts how somebody had made all of these tiny doll clothes. Not to mention dolls. You jumped a bit when a small old lady hobbled into the room holding another doll. She situated it right next to a larger blonde haired doll, you got to see just how much smaller the doll was. They all seemed to have different sizes, body types ranging greatly as well. Some had a bit more chub or some, like a taller white-haired doll, was extremely skinny.

 

It almost seemed wrong to NOT take one home. Maybe even two. So you reached for the first one that caught your eye...


	3. Armin Arlert! [Part 1]

Your eye caught onto a small blonde doll, legs crossed, eyes downcast, and a book placed delicately in his lap. A pair of small black glasses sat on his nose, disguising his gorgeous blue eyes. He had a jacket that matched the girl's next to him, and a few others in the row. They had little wings on them. Maybe it was like a group thing...But your mind discarded that thought, only drifting back to how small and adorable this little guy was. With his cute little bowtie and blue sweater. As you stared at him or a second longer, you swore you saw him blink. But that was obscene and he was far too adorable for you to care. 

So you gently lifted him from the shelf, cradling him to your chest as a precautionary measure, to prevent him from falling or losing any of his accessories.

There was no use to let this little guy collect more dust then he already was, so you walked him to cash register, pushing off the weird feeling in your chest. You thought for maybe a split second you could feel his hand curl around your finger. The cashier seemed to be concerned as you brought the small blonde boy over.

"How much for him?"

"Ms... Uhm. I don't think you understand. You don't want him. Those dolls they... Ahh... Nevermind."

"Oi, Marco! Move over, mi hijo." The small woman from before hobbled in from before, her wrinkled eyes and fragile hands showing that she had been around for a while, "I'm so sorry for him. He's obsessed with his doll fantasy. My son is so weird. Now... Which one is that..?"

The little Hispanic lady pulled a pair of glasses out of her pocket and held a hand out to take him. As you tried to hand him over you found that his hand had curled around your finger. What in the name of..?

"Ah. Armin, hm? He seems to like you. They aren't malevolent, but they aren't dead you know. They have lives." She paused for a moment, "It just takes the right person to see that."

The lady picked up a box from under the register, it was wooden and the inside was coated with blankets and cushions. The box's doors had a sliding lock, which made you quirk a brow. This went unnoticed as she gently placed the little doll in there, locking it soon after.

Then she answered your million dollar question, "You must put him to bed in the box every night, and you have to lock it. He must come out of the box every day for at least 4 hours... He is not to be left alone when out of the box. Do you understand, young lady? It is very important."

You nodded slowly as you pulled out your wallet, opening it. "How much is he, ma'am?"

"He costs the promise that you will care for him and love him as much as he will inevitably love you."

"I... I promise.." You hesitated, "I promise to love him and care for him."

She smiled a sweet smile as she handed the box back and led you to the door. "No refunds."

She slammed the door behind you as you left.

_'No refunds? What was that supposed to mean? And what was that whole promise thing about? He's just a doll."_

\---

At first, that's what you thought. Until the first time, you broke one of the instructions.

You left him alone, out of his box.

 

Armin took the opportunity to explore your house. You left him alone, extended the invitation for him to walk from place to place. So he did just that.

Exploring was always his favorite thing to do, so he climbed the knobs of your counter drawers to get up onto the fake marble top. He walked across the stoves, pulled a cabinet open to check the contents. He opened the tea kettle to look inside. He even hid in your cupboard.

Which cause you to become a bit more panicked then you thought you'd be. You thought someone broke in but only took the doll. And that's ridiculous because nobody wanted anything to do with the dolls while they were in the shops. You had panicked about while looking for the doll nonetheless until you decided that a snack might help you clear your mind.

And that's where you found him, sitting your cupboard, a crumb of bread in his hand as he waved to you.

You fainted, falling back and just barely hitting your head on the island in your kitchen.

\---

You tried your hardest to follow the rest of the instructions, like showing your love for him. You left him a slice of bread on the counter when you would be leaving for work, you'd brush his hair to keep it from getting too knotty.  You even would wash him down with a warm rag every once and in a while. You didn't want him to get too dirty.

But he made it hard to love him when he would cower at the very sight of you. You were huge compared to him, and now that this little doll boy was walking about and running around in your house you seemed like a... Well... like a titan. So he ran from you as quick as he could. When he wasn't playing duck and hide, you would read him a book. Specifically, books that you found interesting. It didn't matter the subject, he just like hearing you read.

He came around eventually, just like the lady said, he did come to love you.

Just not the way you expected.

\---

Keeping him in his box at night seemed to annoy him because the next morning he'd be grumpy, pouty, and overall a big sourpuss.

So you asked him, "How come that box isn't good anymore? Hm? Is it uncomfortable or something?"

You didn't expect a response. But you got one.

"I'm not a doll anymore! You cant lock me up at night in the dark and expect me to be happy. I have no room to move around!" he squealed out, face slowly growing a blushed hue of a soft red.

Needless to say, you fainted again.

\---

You were in far too deep now. It had gotten especially crazy when you left for work one evening and came back to a short blonde boy sitting on your couch and reading your favorite book. He was wearing that strange jacket with the wings on it over top of his blue sweater. His face had a pair of glasses and his neck was wrapped with a bowtie.

When he heard the door open his eyes darted up, a bright blush evident on his face, he put your book down and stood up. He lifted a finger to push his glasses up and waved just a bit.

_**THUNK** _

"Oh sweet mother of Sina, she passed out again. I didn't even get to explain.."


	4. Ootori Kyouya! [Part 1]

Your eyes trailed over to a rather large black haired doll. He had these thin famed glasses pressed tight to his pale face. He had this little smirk played on his lips, it was almost intimidating. He had a blue blazer on with a white button-up underneath. A pair of long black pants accompanied his legs whole brown loafers protected his feet. A small black book was on his lap, a pen on top of it. Next to him were several other dolls dressed the exact same way. Even the shortest doll, who was seated on the shoulders of a large doll.

He looked very snobby, yet relaxed. Part of you felt he judging your clothing choice, but you really weren't about to be bullied by a doll.

Momma didn't raise a wimp...

Is what you would have said had you not been rather terrified of dolls. You almost just left the aisle completely but alternatively opted to buy the stupid porcelain doll. You were sure you'd regret it in the end. A well-detailed doll who exerted human energy? What could go wrong? So you grabbed the doll carefully, taking not to how heavy he was, and bringing him to the counter where a little old lady was waiting for you.

"Hi..Um... I came to check out?" You muttered nervously, holding the black haired doll out for her to take. Holding it for any longer really didn't sound like your ideal day, so you waited for her to take him.

"Kyouya, hm? He's a special one, that boy." She spoke, watching as you nodded quickly, eager to be done with this conversation.

The lady picked up a box from under the register, it was wooden and the inside was coated with blankets and cushions. The box's doors had a sliding lock, which made you quirk a brow. This went unnoticed as she gently placed the little doll in there, locking it soon after.

Then she answered your million dollar question, "You must put him to bed in the box every night, and you have to lock it. He must come out of the box every day for at least 4 hours... He is not to be left alone when out of the box. Do you understand, young lady? It is very important."

You nodded slowly as you pulled out your wallet, opening it. "How much is he, ma'am?"

"He costs the promise that you will care for him and love him as much as he will inevitably love you."

"I... I promise.." You hesitated, "I promise to love him and care for him."

She smiled a sweet smile as she handed the box back and led you to the door. "No refunds."

She slammed the door behind you as you left.

_'No refunds? What was that supposed to mean? And what was that whole promise thing about? He's just a doll."_

_\----_

_WELL. After you got home with your coffee, of which you had obtained on your walk home, you sat down with the box and took him out._

_Who cares about rules, right?_

As you stared at him, you began to think. Those stupid school clothes must be hard to wear all that time. Seeing him in a tux or in a onesie seemed like it would be worth the extra hassle. That, my friends, was what you spent the rest of your night doing. You took his measurements, looked through your fabrics, whipped out your sewing machines, and got to work making him clothing patterns. In fact, you fell asleep at your work desk, fabric in hand and Kyouya sitting on one of your books on the table.

When you awoke, you immediately noticed the thin blanket draped over your hunched, hungry, tired body. Kyouya hadn't moved from the books, put his small book was now open in his lap and his little pencil was replaced with a piece of lead broken off your pencil. You actually laughed at this because it was just really funny to you...

 

**_You could've sworn his little book was still in his box._ **

 

This honestly didn't deter you from making him a whole wardrobe. You made him a little tux, a onesie, and an everyday outfit. It was just a pair of high waisted jeans, a cropped polo, and a long blue jacket. He honestly was like a little model.

\----

That's what you and Kyouya spent your time doing, making outfits, him modeling them for your Etsy, then selling them off. He helped in his own way. It wasn't until you started finding little pages of written fabrics you running low on and how much they'd cost that you got truly confused. Granted, you still went out and bought the fabrics, astonished at how the prices were exactly the same as the calculated ones. Then you knew that he was truly helping.

Kyouya really didn't enjoy you stripping him to the bare minimum to show off specific clothing pieces, like boxers or bathing suits. He'd disappear from sight if you'd leave for a bathroom break and you'd find him hiding in your closet.

But he still helped.

In fact, he helped with more than just the doll clothes. You'd start finding grocery lists with the exact prices listed. If you'd run out of something, you'd find a note on your fridge or your counter about it before you even knew you were missing something. You'd never gotten suspicious before, as Kyouya always seemed to be sitting nearby.

If you were telling the honest truth, he helped you get over your fear of dolls. You never thought you'd be scared around him.

Or so you thought since one day he decided he didn't want to be your little Etsy model. Now he was a BIG Etsy model.

When I say that I mean you woke up one morning and came out of your room to see a full-grown man sitting on your couch writing in a small black notebook. He glanced back at you and you immediately knew who it was.

"K... Kyouya?!"

"Yes, dear?"


End file.
